


Cake batter

by Porkbunz_zz



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Character Study, Developing Relationship, I mean, M/M, Possessive Fushimi, Relationship Study, Short & Sweet, They both oblivious, i'd say that's hella canon, it's really just a simple, some of ya'll might look at this as fluff, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkbunz_zz/pseuds/Porkbunz_zz
Summary: Like always, Misaki's dancing with his skateboard. And like always, Fushimi can't look away.ba-dump. ba-dump.





	Cake batter

it’s the way your limbs move in ecstacy as your soul crackles glowing embers sweetheart,

_ ba-dump. ba-dump. _

the way your skin spits rainbows against the pavement while the sun splays heat in our bones.

_ ooo-ahhh!~got my insides melting to gold._

_-_that has me seeing all the colors of the world~

_ba-dump. ba-dump. _

why dear, i’m forcing down our love with sweaty-fingers-oh my! oh my!

when your haven-face gleams with excited-bliss, i can see the blue-eyed tinge-

_ a goddess more holy than the kings… _

heh, you were always made of cake-batter you know, all euphoric and spicy-

_ mmmm-how tasty_

-the way you're killing me.

“Mi-sah-_ki..."_

_mine._

**Author's Note:**

> -This show's been on my list for about 4 years...unfortunate it took me so long to finally start it. But I did. And now i'm fucking dead...  
-(I haven't forgotten about Soukoku btw, still working on those fics!)  
-i'm in LOVE with Yata's fucking everything and Fushimi's knife tossing!  
-blue-eyed tinge refers to blue-eyes symbolizing eternal youth. Figuratively speaking, of course.  



End file.
